


Fantasy skating

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [21]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Europeans 2020, Games, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Javi and Sergei are not participating at Europeans. So instead they are playing Fantasy skating. Or are at least trying to play.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Sergei Voronov
Series: Quarantink 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fantasy skating

**Author's Note:**

> Part 21 of quarantine challenge - prompt: fantasy

Sergei stretched on the sofa and petted Effie. It was nice to be in Madrid and more importantly with Javi again. His joy was only clouded by the fact that Euros was around the corner. Without him. But he was determined not to show his disappointment.

"What are you thinking about?" Javi, sitting next to him, asked.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, I know," Javi squeezed Sergei's hand in silent understanding.

There was no way how to avoid the topic of figure skating and Europeans for the whole week so Javi decided to try to keep it fun.

"You know USFSA has this game for fans. Fantasy skating. You can predict the winners, collect points..."

"...compete against your partner?" Sergei's eyes lit up as his competitive spirit showed up.

Javi laughed. "So I take it as a yes, we are doing Fantasy skating."

Javi opened his laptop. "So first, we have to register and pick a username. I've already looked into it a bit and you can be boring as Jane12 or b.michael.b or a bit creative as yuzuru's_double_chin or 4T_4T_3T," Javi explained to him between laughter.

"I choose.... what do I choose? Just type "Sergei Voronov".

"Are you sure?"

"Ok, I've changed my mind. You can write _Javier Fernandez's biggest fan_. But only if your username will be _Sergei Voronov's biggest fan_ ," Sergei announced smiling smugly.

"You are a child."

"And you write as slowly as a turtle."

"So can I choose, finally?" Sergei asked, pretending to be impatient. "Dima first, Sasha second and Artur third. That's a nice podium."

"I'm afraid I can't accept your podium," Javi winked. "There are skaters divided into groups and you have to choose skaters from different groups...," he tried to explain.

"Then I don't want to play," Sergei pouted and left the room.

A few moments later he returned with papers and pencils. "I'm creating my own Fantasy skating game. Wanna join?" he announced.

"Well, it would be irresponsible of me to let this child play by himself," Javi laughed and took the sheet of paper Sergei offered him.

"First, you draw a podium, then of course write the names down and don't show it to anyone, except me."

Javi raised his hand in mock surrender at Sergei's antics.

"Soooo? You ready?"

"Yes," Javi said and showed him a podium. On the first place Sergei's name put into a heart, second Matteo and third Michal. "Well, you as the game director haven't set any rules so I took the _fantasy_ part very seriously."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never played Fantasy skating, only heard about it. So all my (non-existent) knowledge comes from the description of the rules on this page: http://206.214.167.96/story.aspx?id=84074  
> (But absolute accuracy wasn't that necessary for this fic, right?)


End file.
